Doll
by Demonluvr
Summary: Ryou is a mute slave. Bakura is a rich prat. Srry no summary you’ve gotta read it to find out. Prologue: PoemSong Drabble. Yaoi Angst Rape Abuse BakuraRyou
1. Doll

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

Summary: Ryou is a mute slave. Bakura is a rich prat. Srry no summary you've gotta read it to find out. Prologue: Poem/Song Drabble. Yaoi Angst Rape Abuse BakuraRyou

Warnings: Yaoi Angst Rape Abuse

Evie: this was the original summary 'Ryou is a mute slave. Bakura is a rich prat. Can the two find a little thing called love in their master-slave relationship?' Now for Rahs comment on that.

Sarah: Dude, that's so cheesy I think I need some wine. :snicker:

Evie: There you go folks now you can rest easy now that you know Rahs input. :Rah starts cussing at me:

No, no seriously fer all you people that are reading one of my other stories and are yelling at me through ESP, stop because Z and Yora have been doing that a lot lately and I don't need another headache. (Z and Yora are two of the many voices in my head.)

Plus, I'm trying really hard to balance school and about five stories. Now your asking 'Then why are you starting a new story?' well, that's cuz my muses (AKA the voices) like to give me inspiration when I'm all-ready in-over-my-head. (Damn you Z!)

But, really I'm trying but I do promise that I'll update each story once a month.

Last note: Martha took my keyboard and mouse again so I can only type on weekends, which is when she gives them back.

Ok now on to Doll!

* * *

Doll

* * *

I am a Doll

Such a fragile –Doll–

Careful, I may –Break–

I never –Speak Up–

For you have sewn my mouth –Shut–

I never see your –Evil–

For you have covered my –Eyes–

My wings are –Torn– and –Broken–

I shall –Never–fly –Again–

I never –Disobey–

For you have –Bound Me–

My wrists are rubbed –Raw–

From you –Chains–

I am a Doll

Such a fragile –Doll–

Careful, I may –Break–

I do what you –Want–

When you –Want–

I will –Never– be –Free–

I am a Doll

Such a fragile –Doll–

Careful, I may –Break–

I can –Never Love–

­–Or­– be ­–Loved–

You tried to –Steal– my heart

But I locked it –Away–

I am a –Doll–

Such a fragile –Doll–

Careful, I may –Break–

–I'll Never Be Yours–

* * *

Yea. . . so that's the first chappy thingy-ma-bob. Yea. Sorry.

:sweatdrop: yeah . . .

NOW ON TO UPDATE THE BIZILLION OTHER STORIES OF MINE!1ELEVEN

:files of:

:is shot out of the sky by duck hunters:


	2. Never Again

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: How and why Ryou can into the custody of the Yora family.

Warnings: Yaoi Abuse Cussing

Evie: you know what I remember. Sleep. Ah, sweet, sweet sleep. How I miss it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Never Again

* * *

"MOMMY!" a small child screams loudly. 

A silver haired women looks at him wildly.

"RYO-!" her cry is cut short as another bullet drills her right in the temple. She collapses onto the floor.

"Mommy!" the boy sobs and rushes towards her as fast as his little legs with carry him. He slips on the newly spilt blood. He falls on his face but quickly clambers back up and continues running.

He collapses onto his mothers still form and sobs. "Mommy? Mommy? Wake up! Wake up mommy!" He buries he face into her blood soaked nightgown and further stains his beautiful silver hair with blood red. "MOMMI-!" He's hit hard across the face and slams into the wall.

"Shut up brat!" a man yells. "Unless you want to end up like your mother there I advise you to shut the fuck up! Hell, I want you to never speak again! You voice grates my nerves!"

The child forces himself to be quiet but tears continue to stream down his face as he cowers against the wall.

"Starting tonight you work for my family. And you will untill you die. You will do what we say when we say and you wont talk back! Got it!" he glares dangerously through his grey hair. The child nods and the man grabs his by the collar. "Welcome to the family, Ryou."

>3

Over the next twelve years Ryou worked for the Yora family, obediently and quietly. He never spoke a word. Now he is sixteen and has been given as a 18th birthday gift to the Yoras only son, Bakura, who is dead set on ruining his familys' name. With the help of a certain obedient mute of course.

* * *

Evie: wow . . . just wow . . . . all time shortest chap in the world. Not even a page long! This is just explaining how Ryou came into the Yora family 

Yora either means light of dark I can't remember which.

I'm so dissappointed in this chap :shot:

I've been hit by a car and killed don't expect an update for a few months. BTW if you want to kill someone. Kill the people that killed me. Summer School and Camp.

Click


	3. Kinky

Disclaimer: They're not mine. (DAMMIT!)

Summary: First chapter.

Warnings: Same old, same old. Oh yeah, and Ryou is very OOC in his mind. Yes, I mean cussing. Oh, and I don't know Bakura too well (I know Malik better) so if he's OOC let me know.

Sarah: Since you are all too mean to keep up with our lives, I'm going to make this easy on you. I am now writing Doll. Deal with it or face my giant laser. Flamers will be flamed back.

Chapter 2: Hmm.

"..." Bakura stared at his father in boredom as the old man ranted on.

"And, furthermore, this family has been around for generations and if you destroy the Yora name now then you destroy the entire history!" This was what Yora Bakura Senior was saying.

"Blah, blah, blah, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, blah, blah, womp-womp-womp" This is what Yora Bakura Jr. heard. (Think Peanuts.)

Finally Bakura got sick of hearing the same thing over and over again. So he did what he usually did. He got up and left.

"Master Yora?" a maid asked as him outside in the hall in front of his bedroom. (Oi! Even 'Kura has to get some sleep now and then!) "Your father left your birthday present next to your bed. Do you wish for anything before you retire?"

"No." Bakura dismissed the maid, and walked in his room. 'So the old man remembered it did he?'

There, standing next to his bed was a young man who looked like Bakura. (:Gasp: I wonder who it is!) Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Ryou looked up when he heard the door open. He made sure to keep his face blank as his thoughts ran around his head. 'Damn bastard son of the son-of-a-bitch Yora Sr. May you rot in Hell.' He flinched as Bakura walked over to him and raised his hand.

"Hmm." Bakura muttered as he examined his new slave. "Tell me your name."

Ryou stared at him blankly. 'Don't say a word. Don't say a word.'

"Tell me."

'Don't say a word.'

"I command you to tell me."

'Don't say a word.'

"I'll do something you won't like if you don't tell me." Bakura developed a slight whine in his voice.

'Don't say- what the hell?' Ryou's thoughts were interrupted when Bakura tackled him on to the bed. His eyes widened when he felt his master's lips on his own. (:snicker: kinky….)

"Heh, told you so."

Sarah: ……. Kinky. REVIEW!

Click.  



End file.
